Harry Potter and the Corrupted Wizard Syndrome
by John Johanson
Summary: Harry gets picked up by the Weasleys but something strange is going on... Please R/R Chapter 4 is up.
1. Strange Happenings at the burrow

Harry Potter  
  
and the  
  
Corrupted Wizard Syndrome  
  
Disclaimer: Most of the characters, and the setting all belong to J.K. Rowling, and WB productions.  
  
It was a very harsh day for Harry when his aunt, uncle and cousin were working him to the bone trying to break him away from his powers as usual. He was turning fifteen in one week and was waiting for a letter from the Weasleys. He was very concerned about the chance that he might not be able to stay with them for the remainder of the summer.  
  
Two days had passed and he finally got a letter saying that they would pick him up through floo powder. He showed the Dursleys this and they almost killed him with their shouts and screams about what happened a year before. When they settled down they told him that no magic was to be used while the Weasleys were here. Harry quickly agreed just to shut them up.  
  
When the Weasleys got there, they just picked him up sounding very grumpy and shot him up. When they were all at the Burrow, Ron quickly said, "Petrificus Totalus" and Harry was as stiff as a board. Then he heard them talking. One of them said, "We've got the slime now and have to keep him from the school to finish the master plan. But where do we keep him?" Another said, "In the backyard so the gnomes can annoy him" "yes of course!" a females voice said. In all of the ruckus, Harry, thinking that he was betrayed by his best friend, passed out and had horrible nightmares.  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning...  
  
I will not put up another chapter until I get at least 5 reviews! 


	2. What happens on the Hogwarts' Express

1 Harry Potter  
  
and the  
  
2 Corrupted Wizard Syndrome  
  
2.1 Chapter 2  
  
What happens on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
When Harry woke up he was surrounded by angry looking gnomes with sharp knives, small shovels, and one of them had a battered up wand. Harry wasn't sure what happened the day before but knew that he was scared and alone. All he could remember was that Ron used a petrification spell on him. He was sure they had stolen his wand and he could probably get out of this. Then he noticed he was tied up and that the spell had wore off. He was then relieved of this burden by one of the gnomes. He thought that usually they were mean to him but not today.  
  
Harry wasn't sure of what to do. He thought of running away to Diagon Alley to get the things he needed for school, but soon thought better of it. He just said that he could wait for about a few days before he absolutely had to go. So he had one of the gnomes tie him up again and acted asleep for about five days.  
  
When he knew it was time to leave he had a gnome untie him and left. He suddenly remembered about Hedwig and went to go get her. He found her and went to go get her cage very quietly when Ron came out of his room. Harry quickly said, while pointing his wand at Ron "Petrificus Totallus, Ha, how do you like a taste of your own medicine?" When he came to Hedwig's cage he approached and Hedwig hissed at him and tried to get to him through the cage. He thought it was kind of weird that his owl whom he has known and taken care of seemed to hate him. But he left her there anyway. When he got to his trunk he took out two things and put one in. He took out his broomstick and invisibility cloak and put in his wand.  
  
From then on he just went straight to King's Cross, and onto the platform. When he got onto the train everyone looked at him and suddenly he was dodging and countering spells to the point where he had to lay on the floor. Just then, he saw three pairs of legs in front of him and three extremely annoying voices saying, "Leave Harry alone!" When he looked up he saw Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle!  
  
I lied I put this up with only three reviews but I wanted to get on with it! 


	3. "The Odd Couple"

Harry Potter  
  
and the  
  
1 Corrupted Wizard Syndrome  
  
1.1 Chapter 3  
  
"The Odd Couple"  
  
Harry was shocked when he saw Malfoy up there protecting him. Malfoy? Protecting me? It was unreal. It made the kids stop though. But, for some reason they looked incredibly tired for just having cast a couple of spells each. When they went to the compartment they started a long converstation. Harry said, "What the heck is going on with everyone"  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked as politely as could be.  
  
"I mean with everyone being so mean to me and you and Crabbe and Goyle being so nice to me!" Harry shouted.  
  
"We've always been friends and everyone else has always hated you." Draco simply stated.  
  
"Right, and I'm the Minister of Magic." Harry said very sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, don't say that because The Minister of Magic will surely kill you!" Draco sounded scared when he said this.  
  
"Then who the heck is the Minister of Magic?" Harry asked.  
  
"Lord Voldemort"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Lord Voldemort."  
  
"That cannot be."  
  
"Where have you been for the past ten years."  
  
"I thought Voldemort-"  
  
"Lord Voldemort"  
  
"Sorry, Lord Voldemort, was evil and no one would want to be part of his ministry."  
  
"Oh no, he is a great man. He is so great that he is trying to stop war, hunger, and crime."  
  
"Okay so I have no idea what is going on here."  
  
"Obviously not."  
  
"Wait, what am I thinking."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"This is not my world."  
  
"Sure it is Harry."  
  
"No it is not!"  
  
"Okay, Harry are you alright?"  
  
"Yes. Don't you remember the fact that you hate me?"  
  
"Not exactly"  
  
"You hate me and the rest of my friends."  
  
"Harry, we are your friends."  
  
"NO YOUR NOT YOU ARE MY RIVALS, ALWAYS HAVE BEEN AND ALWAYS WILL BEE."  
  
"No need to shout!"  
  
"Okay, you do not understand. I did not like you last summer and you did not like me either. We were enemies and I was friends with everyone else and WAIT! I have a very disgusting sounding idea. Why don't we work together to set things straight!"  
  
"Whatever you say, you have our support."  
  
"Why are you so nice to me again?"  
  
"I've always been nice to you."  
  
"Oh yeah." 


	4. At Hogwarts

Harry Potter  
  
and the  
  
Corrupted Wizard Syndrome  
  
Chapter 4 At Hogwarts  
  
When the train stopped, Harry, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were all dressed with wands ready. They got into the Great Hall when people started throwing things and shouting at Harry. Harry was about to go to the Gryffindor table when he felt a hand behind him and he looked back. It was Snape. Harry was wondering what he did wrong this time. Then he noticed that Snape had a smile on his face (If you've never read the books before, this is a very odd thing to see on Snape's face who is by the way a teacher.)  
  
Harry thought for a moment and somehow it dindn't shock him. Then Snape said, "Harry, you sit at the Slytherin table remember."  
  
"Oh, yes Professor." Harry said, kind of uncomfortably.  
  
When Harry saw Dumbledore come out he was sort of relieved. At least Dumbledore had a nice face on. That is, until he looked at Harry. When he saw Harry he had the worst look you could possibly give a person. It was like saying go to hell and screw you at the same time (This is a PG fic so don't get mad at me for not saying what I mean.) Harry was hurt by this. Luckily he had the Slytherin table with him. They are some of the most resourceful students. Harry found out that everyone around his table was giving him nice looks and no mean ones.  
  
"Hey, Draco, when does the sorting commence?" Harry asked.  
  
"In just a couple of minutes Harry." Draco informed.  
  
"Thank you for looking out for me out there."  
  
"Hey no problem."  
  
"You're actually a good guy when it comes down to it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Are you still going to help me?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Thanks" Harry said, "Okay this is what we are going to do…"  
  
While they were talking, Dumbledore put a read lips charm on himself so he would know exactly what they were planning. He smiled a very, very wicked smile. Then the sorting commenced. 


End file.
